1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable lug conductor adapter device and, more specifically, to a cable lug conductor adapter device which allows a cable terminal having a single lug to be coupled to a circuit breaker having a bus with multiple cable lug attachment openings.
2. Background Information
Some circuit breakers provide a single attachment point for the line side and load side of the circuit breaker. The attachment point is generally a threaded opening in a bus connected to one of the main contacts. The line typically includes a cable terminal having a single opening which is attached to the breaker by a single lug. A cable terminal typically includes an elongated tab with an opening therethrough. The lug passes through the opening and is secured to the bus. Circuit breakers having single lug terminals are designed to handle a line carrying up to 800 amps.
New circuit breakers, such as the ND frame circuit breaker, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,191, are designed to carry 1200 amps. ND frame circuit breakers include multiple attachment points between the cable and the bus connected to the main contact. An ND frame circuit breaker include a terminal which is attached to the circuit breaker bus. This terminal includes two attachment points between the terminal and the bus. The terminal also includes openings which are adapted to coupled with cables that do not have a terminal attached thereto, that is, a bare cable.
Prior circuit breakers may be replaced with the ND frame circuit breaker. The openings on the bus of an ND frame circuit breaker, however, are not structured to accept a cable having a terminal attached thereto. Typically, the two fastener openings on the ND circuit breaker bus are located proximal to a sidewall in the circuit breaker. The cable terminal elongated tab is large to be coupled to a opening that is proximal to a circuit breaker sidewall. There is, therefore, a need for an adapter device which allows a cable terminal from a prior circuit breaker to be coupled to an ND frame circuit breaker bus.